guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Festival 2006
Description From the GuildWars official website: June 30, 2006 7:00 GMT – July 5, 2006 7:00 GMT In the spirit of celebration, adventurers on the continent of Cantha are cordially invited to the Dragon Festival, a summer festival with all the trimmings! After the destruction wrought by the Jade Wind, the newly crowned Emperor Hanjai (the eldest son of the assassinated emperor) oversaw the settlement of Shing Jea Island and the expansion of Kaineng City. The following summer, Emperor Hanjai dedicated a new Dragon Festival to commemorate the survival of the Empire of the Dragon. Participants in the Dragon Festival can join in fun carnival-type games (Whack-A-Worm, anyone?), play new mini-missions and special PvP gameplay, undertake unique quests, and collect Asian-flavored treats such as red bean cakes and rice wine. Ceremonial Dragon Masks will be awarded to those players who are able to collect enough globes filled with the Jade Wind essence that changed Cantha two hundred years ago. The conclusion of the Dragon Festival will be marked with surprises true Canthans won't want to miss. Taking place in and around the Shing Jea Monastery on June 30, 2006 at 7:00 GMT and running through July 5, 2006 at 7:00 GMT, the Dragon Festival is an exclusive weekend event for Guild Wars Factions players. Ingame Announcement Dragon Celebration Coming! Join us in the Shing Jea Monastery of Cantha for a historic event that will run from 7:00 GMT on June 30 to 7:00 GMT on July 5th. You'll enjoy games, mini-missions, unique quests, treats of all kinds, and special PvP gameplay, too. And don't miss the special finale! See www.guildwars.com for more information. Update - Wednesday, June 28 2006 Attention fellow citizens of Cantha, On behalf of Emperor Kisu, it is my pleasure to announce this year's Dragon Festival, a five-day celebration of games, dance, drink, and revelry, where we commemorate the dawning of the Age of the Dragon and all those who helped to rebuild our great lands after the Jade Wind. Throughout the duration of the festival, citizens of our great empire convene at Shing Jea Monastery to socialize with others, partake in carnival activities, and amass collections of Jade Wind Orbs to be redeemed for special prizes. Fans of sport can flex their muscles in the Dragon Arena, where battle prowess and longevity are recognized and rewarded. There will be no shortage of engaging entertainment, so we hope you make the journey to our lush island and join us in revelry. Update - Thursday, June 29 2006 The Dragon Festival has begun! Characters who wish to receive their Ceremonial Dragon Mask must collect 250 Jade Wind Orbs, which can be earned by undertaking quests, competing in the Dragon Arena, or taking part in the festival games. Emperor Kisu will honor us by appearing at the Shing Jea Monastery (Dragon Festival 2006) every 2 hours on the final day of the festival to reward those who have gathered 250 orbs. If you cannot attend the final day of the festival, take heart! The emperor has stationed an Imperial Supplymaster at the monastery, who will stay for a few days after the festival’s end to give Dragon Helms to those who have gathered their 250 orbs. Quests Imperial Guard Hanso - Shing Jea Monastery *The Rampaging Yetis *The Shrine of Maat *A Strange Request *Darkness at Kaitan Titles *Account-based **Charmed - Tickets won in games of chance. **Hapless - Games of chance lost. Items * Ceremonial Dragon Mask * Jade Wind Orb * Festival Prize * Festival Ticket * Red Bean Cake * Bottle of Rice Wine Notes * The starting date, June 30, coincides with the date that the second production of the Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition would be available. * The Dragon Festival also coincides with July 4th weekend, which is Independence Day in the United States. Weblinks * Official announcement by ArenaNet * Information from the Taiwanese website Category:Dragon Festival 2006